


Baby Maybe

by firemblem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemblem/pseuds/firemblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi somehow gets Aomine to come to the Seirin club fair where the basketball team is holding a kissing booth. </p><p>Or, everyone wants to kiss Teppei and Kagami may be a little mad about his lack of customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of these two. sorry

Yesterday, Riko told the boys of the Seirin basketball team that if they didn't shower properly, there would be more than hell to pay. The boys had immediately stood a little straighter, trying not to wither under their coach's stern glare. Each of them scrubbed harder than ever before that night, in fear of what Riko would do to them if they didn't.

 

Today, Riko looked pleased as she gave each player a once over from head-to-toe. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the empty basketball court, dressed is nice casual wear. She was especially happy with Kiyoshi Teppei, whose brown eyes and sweet smile would surely bring in a pack to their table. But when she paused on Kagami, the glow on her face almost disappeared completely.

 

"What?" Kagami growled.

 

Everyone started laughing. Even Kuroko couldn't control the giggles that escaped his lips while he stood next to Kagami's towering figure.

 

"Nobody is going to kiss you if you look angry, Kagami-kun," Kuroko managed. This, of course, only made the red-haired boy scowl even more.

 

"Tch, whatever it's not like I care," Kagami said with a huff, crossing his arms and looking over his shoulder. He'd look at anything that wasn't Riko's disappointed gaze.

 

Done with her evaluations, Riko clapped her hands and everyone let out a sigh of relief. She reminded them how important it was to earn money for the team's budget before commanding them to go outside where the rest of the clubs were setting up.

 

-

 

Throughout the afternoon, the boys took shifts sitting at the long table, which was adorned with a "1 kiss for 50 yen" sign. The courtyard was bustling with energy, students walking around to each of the clubs to enjoy games and snacks. Kagami sat with his head in his palm, bored. He had suggested setting up a mini-hoop and letting people make shots to raise money, but Hyuuga said that they had done that last year.

 

He looked longingly at the candy apples being sold by the art club across from their table. Would the team really mind if he left for a little bit? It wasn't like anyone was dying to kiss him anyway. In fact, no one had kissed Kagami yet. Kuroko, sat beside him, kept telling him to relax his face and to stop looking so scary.

 

Kagami felt someone slap the back of his head. "Stop staring at the food, you'll get some soon enough!" Teppei laughed from Kagami's other side.

 

Kagami clenched his teeth, curling his fists. Now he wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Teppei's presence today was really pissing him off. The Seirin table actually wasn't doing too bad in terms of customers, all thanks to Teppei. As soon as the girls read the sign on their table and saw Teppei sitting behind it, they erupted into a fit of giggles. Kagami rolled his eyes as yet _another girl_ approached Teppei shyly.

 

"Hi there," Teppei greeted her with a sunny smile. The girl slid some money onto the table and sat in one of the chairs across from Teppei. After a moment, she gave Teppei a quick peck on the lips and thanked him as she pulled away. She ran back to her group of friends who were watching. Their giggles were starting to hurt Kagami's ears.

 

He noticed a slender, pink-haired girl skipping towards the table near Kuroko's side. When she got closer, Kagami almost did a double take. He _knew_ this girl. It was Momoi, from Gakuen. And trailing behind her, looking slightly less pissed than Kagami, was Aomine. His hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of his sweatpants.

 

"Why'd you have to drag me along?" Aomine sighed in irritation as the two got closer to the Seirin table. The frown disappeared off Aomine's face, however, as soon as he read the sign. When he saw Kagami sitting there, his lips curled into a smirk.

 

Momoi sat across from Kuroko now, sliding him the yen. On the other end of the table, Teppei was trying to calm down the crowd of girls pushing amongst themselves to kiss him.

 

Aomine settled into the only empty seat right across from Kagami, stretching his hands behind his head.

 

"Not too many customers today?"

 

Kagami glared at him, ears heating up.

 

"Did even one girl kiss you, Kagami?" Aomine teased. Kagami mumbled something about Teppei being too much competition. For God's sake, all Kagami cared about was playing basketball. He could care less about kissing girls at a stupid fair or getting enough budget money for new uniforms.

 

Then he saw Aomine reach into his pocket, taking out his wallet.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagami felt his entire face getting hot now. Aomine looked like he was about do something Kagami _really_ hoped he wasn't going to do.

 

"I'm not kissing you!" Kagami practically yelled, as Aomine slid some yen across the table.

 

But now Aomine looked more determined than ever. He was taking it as a competition, as he did with everything else. When Aomine licked his lips, Kagami felt every emotion ever. He was deciding whether or not to bolt from the table but before he could make a decision, Aomine had grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly. He pulled Kagami's face close, noted the look of sheer surprise on it, and then kissed him firmly. Kagami's eyes squeezed shut. Aomine's lips were soft and they pressed onto his with a decent amount of pressure. It was better than he had expected. Just as Kagami was finally starting to relax into it, the other boy pulled away.

 

"W-what was that," Kagami breathed out. He didn't know if he was talking about the kiss or the fact that Aomine had pulled away. Aomine slid more money across the table with a grin.  

 

"Nothing compared to this."

 

Their lips met again, and this time Kagami was ready. He opened his mouth a little further, letting Aomine's warm one move against his more easily. When Aomine's tongue slipped slowly between his lips, he could barely suppress a moan. His tongue traced the inside of Kagami's mouth painstakingly slowly. The kiss continued and the two boys found a certain rhythm, one that made Kagami lightheaded. He had to pull back just to be able to breathe for a second.

 

Kagami inhaled deeply, shoulders rising and then falling. Aomine was already leaning back in for more, when Kuroko spoke up.

 

"Aomine-kun, you have to pay for every kiss."

 

"I don't have anything left!" Aomine held up his empty wallet in irritation. Before Aomine could do anything reckless, like punch someone in the face, Kagami reached into his pocket for his own yen. He dropped it in the container they had been collecting the money in and looked back at Aomine, who was slightly more flushed than two seconds ago.

 

"So you want be that bad, huh?" Aomine chuckled, even though Kagami could see the blush that had crept onto his cheeks.

 

"Shut up, it's for the budget."

 

This time Kagami was the one to lean forward, rushing to kiss Aomine again. Aomine's hand reached under the table to rest on Kagami's upper thigh. He squeezed, and Kagami wanted to tell him off for doing something so intimate in public, but what the hell they were already kissing and Kagami didn't want to stop. Later, Kagami learned, the reason Kuroko hadn't tried to stop them again was because girls were putting money into the jar just to _watch_ them kiss.

 

Kagami did hear their giggling though, at least once he and Aomine had pulled apart. It didn't sound quite as annoying this time for some reason. Kuroko shook his head at them.

 

But Teppei clapped his hand on Kagami's back. "You earned more money than anyone!" Even Riko gave him a nod of approval.

 

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Aomine asked from across the table, breathing heavily.

 

"Later," Kagami said lowly, so nobody else would hear. Aomine eyes went wide with shock, just for a second, at the sound of his voice and the dark look he had on. Then he nodded.

 

"Can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> twitter: loucaster  
> tumblr: aominedaki
> 
> AOMINE AND KAGAMI R SONIC AND KNUCKLES LOL BYE


End file.
